blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 6
Meanwhile, on Dragon Island, Crusher was enjoying a relaxing vacation. Just as he was about to take a sip of his drink, Crusher was interrupted by a group of trucks towing two hostages behind them. Crusher immediately recognized the hostages-those were Blaze's parents! And were those his father's servants who had kidnapped them?! Crusher had to investigate. "HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" Crusher demanded. One of Phoenix and Ember's captors recognized Crusher and rushed over to him. "Master Crusher, sir, what a pleasant surprise! The boss gave us orders to deliver these two trucks to him." The servant explained. Crusher gasped. "Father is behind this?! What would he want two innocent trucks for?!" he asked. "Your father didn't elaborate, sir." A female servant explained. "It pains me to cut our conversation short, Master Crusher, but your father said he'd have our hoods on a platter if we failed to deliver the captives by sundown." Another female servant interjected. Crusher shuddered. After being raised by his father, he knew for a fact that there was a slim chance of that threat being hyperbolic. "As uncomfortable as I am with innocent civilians being kidnapped for no reason, disobeying Father rarely goes well, so you'd best be on your way. Dismissed." Crusher admitted. The servants left, save for one. "Master Crusher, if I may, I wasn't comfortable with this arrangement either. I didn't even help with the bakery robbery." The servant confessed. "You have intel, don't you?" Crusher asked. "Yes, sir. This paper has the address to the secret location where your father told us to take the civil-WOAH!" The servant advised, before being dragged away. Crusher picked up the paper, and stashed it. Meanwhile, in Dinosaur Valley, outside the City, Blaze was trying to call his parents. "Mommy, Daddy, it's Blaze. Please call me as soon as you get this." Blaze begged, ending the voicemail recording. AJ patted Blaze's tire in a comforting manner. Not too far from Blaze, Gabby was also in Dinosaur Valley, replacing Fluffy the tyrannosaurus rex's tire. "How does that feel, Fluffy?" Gabby asked. Fluffy drove around to test his tire and it felt fine. He drove back to Gabby and licked her as a show of gratitude. Gabby giggled. "Aww, you're welcome, big fella." All of a sudden, the young mechanic heard a voice calling her name. "Gabby! Gabby!" AJ called. Gabby turned at the sound of her name. AJ ran toward Gabby, a look of desperation etched across his face. "AJ, is everything Ok? Does Blaze need to be fixed?" Gabby asked, approaching her friend. AJ explained the situation to Gabby. She gasped. "That's terrible! Is Blaze ok?" Gabby asked. "He's worried about his parents. Will you help us find them?" AJ asked. "Anything for Blaze. Don't worry about a tent and overnight bag for me, I was planning on staying in Dinosaur Valley for a few days in case any of the other dinos needed repairs." Gabby agreed. "Thanks, Gabby. This means so much to Blaze." AJ thanked, hugging Gabby. "Aww, you're welcome? AJ." Gabby replied, returning the hug. AJ led Gabby to the others, who were trying to figure out how to find Blaze's parents. Stripes noticed Gabby's arrival. "Gabby, hi! You're just in time! Can you help us find Blaze's parents?" Stripes asked. "Of course, gang. What seems to be the problem?" Gabby asked. "The people who kidnapped Blaze's parents scrambled their trackers and now he can't find them!" Darington explained. "Hmm....lemme see if I can help." Gabby offered. Gabby hopped into Blaze's driver seat and turned on the tracker. Next, she set it so it would find Blaze's parents. Then, Gabby programmed the tracker to tell her Phoenix and Ember's last location. "Ok, I hope this works." Gabby hoped. Moments later, the tracker showed Blaze's parents' last location. "According to your tracker, Blaze, your Mom and Dad are on Dragon Island." Gabby concluded. "Oh, Gabby, thank you so much!!" Blaze thanked, giving Gabby a hug. "You're welcome, Blaze, but could you loosen up?" Gabby requested. "I'm sorry, of course I'll loosen up!" Blaze apologized, complying with the request. "That's alright, Blaze, you were just grateful." Gabby accepted. "How we get to Dragon Island? Need boat." Zeg asked. "Don't worry, Zeg, I came prepared!" Blaze reassured, removing his sailboat from his trunk and assembling it. "Uh, buddy?" AJ called. "Yes, AJ?" Blaze responded. "Are you sure our boat is big enough to fit everyone?" AJ asked. "There's only one way to find out; You all try to fit in the boat. I'll turn into a hydrofoil and sail to Dragon Island. You and Gabby can ride with me to the island, and everyone else will take the sailboat." Blaze suggested. AJ and Gabby put on their life jackets while the trucks tried climbed onto Blaze's sailboat. Blaze sped to a nearby ramp, jumped off, transformed into a hydrofoil while performing a barrel roll in mid-air, and landed in the water. Gabby anchored her ATV to the sailboat, and hopped into Blaze's passenger seat, next to AJ. However, once the trucks got onto Blaze's sailboat, a problem was discovered. "Uh, guys? Not to be the bearer of bad news, here, but...we don't all fit on the sailboat." Darington informed. "What do we do now?" Stripes asked. "We could always swim." Starla suggested. Zeg shuddered at the thought. "Sorry, Starla, swimming isn't the best idea. First, it would take too long, and second, Zeg doesn't like swimming." AJ rejected. Blaze could feel his oil beginning to bubble. Why did he bother going to the trouble of asking his friends for help if he could easily have found his parents ages ago?! Then, Blaze remembered that his friends were under no obligation to help, and could've easily refused. Also? He could've never learned his parents' last location without Gabby's help. ".....Then, after we find the pirate ship-Oh, hey, Blaze. You were daydreaming again. I was thinking we could find the old pirate ship we sailed that one time when we were racing to the top of the world." AJ suggested. "AJ, that's perfect!" Blaze squealed. "Where did we put the darn thing, anyway?" Starla asked. "I don't kn-ACHOO!" Darington's sneeze knocked over a tarp that was covering the ship. "Bless you, Darington." Blaze giggled. "That's one way to find a pirate ship." AJ laughed. "C'mon y'all! We need to set sail for Dragon Island so we can find Blaze's ma and pa!" Starla encouraged. Everyone gathered their things, pushed the ship into the sea, and climbed onto it. As his friends made themselves comfortable in preparation for the 2-hour ride to Dragon Island, Blaze drove to the helm of the ship. "Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy. My friends and I are gonna find you and bring you back to Axel City safe and sound. I promise." Blaze vowed. Category:Blog posts